viceroyfandomcom-20200214-history
THE DADS
the dads is an ongoing joke in mr. J crew and mr.stevens crew it was originally created natie jimit involves calling the crew the dads even though the crew name is not the dads it was created when mr J said : this year its going to be really hard were not going to baby you or be your dad were not DADS natie jimit then became strongly intreseted with naming the crew the dads. he also created several other jokes such as kermit!!!!!1!! but then natie jim left and this song was composed A long, long time ago I can still remember how that name used to make me smile And I knew if I had my chance That I could make those people laugh and dance And just maybe they’d be happy for a while… But SLC made me shiver With every Worksheet I’d deliver Bad news on the dock panel no more wherein clothes of flannel. I can’t remember if I was sad When I heard it was THAT bad But something touched me deep inside The day the dads died Chorus So bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” 1 Did you write the book of Snark And do you have faith in Microwave above If ol Natie tells you so? Now do you believe in stop drop and roll? Can dumb jokes save your mortal soul? And exactly why do you write so slow? Well, I know that you’re not in love with him ‘Cause I saw you kick him in the chin You both kicked off your shoes Man, I dig those black and blues! I was a lonely preeteen idiot duck With a pink carnation and a toy pickup truck But I knew I was out of luck The day the Dads died Chorus So bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” 2 Now for 1 whole yearswe’ve been on our own The name the dads no longer holds the throne that’s not how it used to be When the Kermit joked for the dad and queen using jokes he stole from Jackie green And a voice that came from you and me Oh, and while the dad was looking down The Kermit stole his all star crown The classroom was adjourned No verdict was returned And while natie read a book on Marx The pandas played kickball in the park And we sang dirges in the dark The day the dads died Chorus So bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” 3 June swelter in a summer swelter The pandas ran off with a fallout 4 shelter Over 9000 miles high and falling fast Devon missed! it fouled on the grass The pandas tried for a forward pass With the Kermit on the sidelines in a cast It was halftime and the girls spayed perfume While the 1st grade chorus sang a marching tune We all got up to Boo Oh, but we got hit in the face by You! ‘Cause the pandas tried to take the field The chorus it refused to yield Do you recall what was revealed The day the Dads died? Chorus So bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” 4 Oh, and there we were all in one space A grade lost in one place With no time left to start again So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick fill out the msa fast with the pencil stick ‘Cause the msa is the devils only friend Oh, and as I watched him on the page My hands were clenched in fists of rage No angel born in H*** Could break that Msa spell And as the MSA climbed high into the night We tried but couldn’t put up a fight I saw Satan laughing with delight The day the Dads died He was singin bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” '' Outro'' I met a girl who joked around And I asked her if the MSA still had us bound But she just Frowned and turned away I went down to the Crew class Where I’d first heard the joke as I passed but the man there said the joke was dead and beneath the grass And in the halls, the children screamed The lovers cried and the poets dreamed But not a word was spoken The loud speakers all were broken And the two men I admire most rick astley and a peice of toast They caught the last train for the coast The day the dads died I heard em singing bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die” '' Chorus'' So bye-bye, Mr natie jim guy Drove my Browser to edmodo, but no Kermit made me cry And them good old boys were drinkin’ milk in and nonalcoholic wine Singin’ “This’ll be the day that I die This’ll be the day that I die”………….